


a lazy morning

by buckybarnvs (enjolrvs)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrvs/pseuds/buckybarnvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras have the morning off</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lazy morning

Sunlight poured through the windows into the bedroom, the curtains open slightly. A light breeze swept over the room. The bed covers stirred, exposing a mess of tangled limbs. Grantaire blinked in the light of the room. Rubbing his hand over his face he yawned, and looked over to the lean body next to him. He rearranged his pillow beneath him, propping himself up on his elbow. 

Enjolras lay on his side, his front to Grantaire. Grantaire ached to reach out and touch him, to feel the warmth of Enjolras’ skin on his fingertips. He didn’t want to disturb Enjolras and just wanted to watch him like this - the gentle rise and fall of his chest, golden hair cascading over the pillow. His usual stern, set features melted into one of peace and sleep.  
The sun behind illuminated him, enveloping him in a light so pure he looked almost God like. Lips slightly parted, his breath disturbing a lock of hair that had fallen on to his face. Grantaire tucked the strand behind Enjolras’ ear, brushing along his high cheekbones. 

Freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose - Grantaire counted twenty seven. 

The light grew brighter in the room, but gave Grantaire no concept of time. It was probably midmorning, and he knew Enjolras would be annoyed at him for letting him sleep so late, but it was worth it. Grantaire was itching to go and grab his sketch pad, to capture this Adonis lying in his bed. But no paintbrush or pencil could do him any justice.  
Grantaire traced his forefinger across Enjorlas’ bare arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Enjolras stirred and rolled over, his back to Grantaire. Grantaire’s eyes roamed the curve of his back, the sharpness of his shoulders, the slight dip of his waist. 

Grantaire inched closer, until his chest was flush against Enjolras’ back. Warmth spread through Grantaire right down to his fingertips. He laced his fingers through Enjolras' and squeezed gently. Enjolras mumbled something incoherent into his pillow, making Grantaire smile. 

“Morning.”

“Mhm.”

Grantaire blew softly on the nape of Enjolras’ neck. 

Enjolras hummed and arched his back, stretching feline like around the shape of Grantaire. 

“So, we both have the morning off.” Grantaire kissed the same spot on Enjolras’ neck. 

“That we do.” Enjolras’ voice was still thick with sleep. 

Grantaire moved his hand away from Enjolras’. Sliding his hands under the covers, he circled his thumb on Enjolras’ hip bone.  
Enjolras turned over, now facing Grantaire. A warm smile tugged at his lips, eyes crinkled in the corners. A familiar fondness washed over Grantaire.  
Grantaire drew his finger along Enjolras’ jawline, causing Enjolras to close his eyes at the contact. 

“We were supposed to go to the store, you turned my alarm off.” 

“You needed rest, you looked so peaceful it would have been criminal to disturb you.”

“Is that code for: I couldn’t be bothered getting out of bed on such a glorious morning?”

“Why would I want to get out of bed when the most glorious thing about this morning is next to me?”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly Grantaire, that was bad – even for you.”

Grantaire grinned.

“I thought that was one of my many endearing qualities you loved about me.”

Enjolras considered Grantaire for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him. Resting his hand on the back of Grantaires neck, he pulled Grantaire deeper into the kiss. Enjolras lead down on his back, pulling Grantaire along with him. Grantaire pressed his forehead against Enjolras’ and sighed contently.  
“What?” Enjolras chest was speckled pink, frown set.

“You’re never like this in the morning. When I wake up the bed is usually empty and you’re in the kitchen already dressed. It’s nice.”

Enjolras’ frown eased a little. 

Grantaire cupped Enjolras’ face and kissed him. He wanted to capture every single inch of Enjolras with his lips, to worship every single part of him. He sprawled his hand cross Enjolas’ chest, the other still pressed to his face. Enjolras linked his arms behind Grantaire’s neck, pulling away to kiss along his jawline. Grantaire’s hand rest on the waistband of Enjolras’ underwear - drawing a sharp intake of breath from him. 

Enjolras carded his hand through Grantaire’s hair, tugging his head back to expose his neck. He showered him in kisses, not leaving a patch of skin untouched. Grantaire bit down on his lip, his heart racing. 

Grantaire’s hand still hovered over Enjolras’ waistband. He brushed the back of his hand over the fabric. His hand rested on Enjolras’ thigh, fingernails digging in. 

“Grantaire,” Enjolras breathed. His kissed-swollen lips parted, pink and inviting. 

Grantaire walked his fingers up Enjolras’ inner thigh, then tugged at the restricting fabric. Enjolras pulled Grantaire closer to him, arms unhooking from around his neck to grip his shoulders.  
Grantaire leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Enjolras’ lips. His hand rested once again on the waistband of Enjolras’ underwear.  
Enjolras’ raised his hips to Grantaire’s touch, and Grantaire moved his hand away.

Enjolras huffed. 

“You’re cruel.”

Grantaire simply smiled and pulled Enjolras so he was sitting up. They kissed again, messy and desperate, clashing of teeth and tongue. Grantaire knelt before Enjolras, and Enjolras mirrored him. Grantaire kissed and nipped Enjolras’ neck, Enjolras grabbed a fistful of his hair, causing Grantaire to moan against his skin. 

Grantaire pulled down Enjolras’ underwear and wrapped his hand around his length. Enjolras quickly followed, ridding Grantaire of his underwear. Enjolras took hold of Grantaire in his hand, moving his hand up slowly. 

Grantaire pressed his forehead against Enjolras’. They moved their hands in sync, slow and careful. The silence of the room was pierced with their panting and soft moans and the sound of skin on skin. 

Grantaire started to pick up the speed of his hand movements, erratic and jerky. Enjolras groaned and copied Grantaire’s pace, though his hand was steadier. Grantaire watched Enjolras, the swift movements of his wrist, the blush that tinted his chest and cheeks.  
He looked so perfect in this moment that the breath caught in his throat. He pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ lips and swiped his thumb over Enjolras’ tip, causing him to shudder and choke out. 

“Fuck.”

Grantaire made the same motion again, Enjolras bucked his hips. 

“Grantaire, fuck.”

With his other hand, Grantaire tugged Enjolras’ hair and felt something warm and wet on his hand. Enjolras came, quick and unexpected. The blush on his cheeks deepened and he bit down on his lip. 

“Enjolras –“

He swallowed the rest of Grantaire's sentence with a kiss. He worked Grantaire and soon Grantaire could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. He threw his head back and groaned, coming over Enjolras’ hand.

They both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and satisfied. Grantaire curled around Enjolras, arm draped over his waist. He nuzzled into Enjolras’ hair and linked their hands together. Grantaire closed his eyes and smiled, completely at bliss. 

They lay together in silence, basking in the glorious moment. 

“What time is it?”

Grantaire turned to check the alarm clock next to him. 

“11:30”

“I need a shower.”

“No you don’t.”

“Grantaire.”

It was that tone of voice, the one that made Grantaire tingle all over.

“Fine, but save enough hot water for me.”

Enjolras sat up and stretched, limbs completely spent.

“Who said I was showering alone?”


End file.
